


The Housewarming Party

by thelogicalloganipus (awkwardkermitfrog)



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Coercion, Gen, Psychological Torture, Spooky, ts deceit - Freeform, tw blood, tw coercion, tw needles, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:32:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14781996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardkermitfrog/pseuds/thelogicalloganipus
Summary: Roman goes to Logan's housewarming party.





	The Housewarming Party

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so warnings (in case you didn't / don't read tags on works) - this is a vampire fic. It will include psychological torture, coercion, blood, needles, and implied major character death. this fic is rated M for Mature. Thank you. (I'm not trying to be rude, sometimes I also forget to read warnings.)

The house was more foreboding than I expected. I remember that was the first thing I thought when I pulled into the driveway. It seemed a large structure alone on a street where other houses should have been, and so it loomed in front of me, two large trees in the yard and cars in the driveway. I put my car into park and looked in the rearview mirror, trying to address hairs out of place, checking my reflection. Then it was up to the house, where loud music was thumping away.

I found myself approaching the door with some hesitation. Logan and I had not known each other for long when he had passed me an invitation to a housewarming party. “I just moved in. It would be agreeable if you could attend.” He’d left it on my desk before I’d had the opportunity to even think through what had just happened, causing me to stare after him for a few minutes before even opening the invitation. It looked like something simplistic that had been stylized in Microsoft Word or Publisher - nothing terribly fancy, nothing embossed or glittery. In fact, it was written in what looked like Times New Roman or Arial typeface, with a simple 14 point font staring back at me. I marked the date on my calendar, June 2nd, and figured I would make a decision about it later. 

When Friday night rolled around and no plans had made their way into my weekend, I found myself looking at the invitation curiously. 

Now, at Logan’s door, I held it in my hand again, checking the number listed on the address. My hand hovered over the door, thoughtful. It seemed odd, to me, that Logan would invite people to a party. It seemed odder still that he would play music loudly, or any music at all; it seemed that Logan might be likely to play a record of the Boston Philharmonic, but not the dubstep that was making its way through the bottom of the door. 

Just as I was going to turn around and go home for the night, the door swung open.

“Roman!” Patton grinned at me, hanging onto the door frame. “I didn’t know if you were going to come!”

“I guess I did.” I watched as behind him several people milled about, walking this way and that, eating and drinking punch. “I’m just surprised Logan’s hosting a party.”

“It was my idea.” Patton shrugged. “I thought he could use the company. Oh - come in, come in!”

“I suppose even the least social of us can benefit from company now and again.” I agreed, stepping inside. I looked around and found myself in a sea of unfamiliar faces. “Who are all these people, Pat?”

I turned around to look at Patton, but to my surprise he had left me standing there. 

“Huh.” I shrugged, suddenly feeling self conscious. “Okay then.”

I walked forward, glancing around me at different people who held red solo cups in their hands and black nail polish on their fingers. I think that was the first thing I noticed, really, was the nail polish. When I stepped up to the snack table, I looked out and saw that there was another similarity among Logan’s party guests. In front of me and my red solo cup was a crowd of people all wearing black, as if attending a strangely lively funeral. I frowned, sipping the punch slowly, glancing down at my own red shirt. 

“Hey there.”

I turned next to me to see someone I had not met before, a young woman. She was brown haired, wearing black lipstick and a black dress that clung tightly to her body. She looked me up and down and smiled. “Enjoying the party?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” I shrugged. “Do you know where Logan is?” 

“I think he’s upstairs.” She scooped herself some punch and looked up at me, fingers drumming the edge of her cup. “Didn’t he tell you to wear black?”

“No, he didn't.” I admitted. “It’s embarrassing. I’m Roman, by the way.”

“You look fine just how you are. Simply delicious.” She smiled, winking at me, and put her cup to her lips. “My name’s Delilah. Did you say your name was Roman?” 

“Yes, I did.” 

I watched as she tilted her head and looked at me, scanning up and down my body. “Simply delicious,” she said quietly. 

Before I had the chance to say anything to her about her odd choice of words, she had turned and walked away. I sipped my punch and leaned on the wall by the snack table, searching for someone I knew, shaking my head at how forward the woman had been towards me. I looked out into the crowd, a strange feeling in my stomach that I was unaccustomed to. I had never before been to a party where I had felt unwelcome or afraid to introduce myself. There seemed to be some joke that everyone else was in one except for me, some idea that everyone else knew about, almost if a joke was being played just on me.

I began to walk towards the door, figuring a night alone was better than whatever happened to be going on here, but suddenly found myself stopped by another person stepping in front of me.

“Where you going, stranger?” The man in front of me was also wearing black nail polish, just like everyone else, and a black button up shirt with a black tie. “The party hasn’t been going for very long.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t know who you are.” I said curtly. “And I haven’t seen Logan anywhere, so if you’ll excuse me…”

“Oh, Roman, I’m afraid I can’t do that. Besides, what do you want to leave for? It’s perfectly safe here.” I frowned at him, the way he carried himself, the gloves on his hands. “My name is Dylan. I have heard so much about you.”

“I’m sorry, what?” I shook my head. “You have the wrong person. We’ve never met.”

“No, we haven’t met… but… I’ve heard about you.” The man tutted, shaking his head. “All good things, I assure you. We would love to keep you around for a little while.” 

I shook my head and blinked, stars dancing in my eyes. “I’m not feeling great, I should really-”

“Stay.” Dylan stepped in front of me, eyeing me in a strange way, a way I could only describe as hungry. “Stay.”

“Yes, stay, Roman.” Patton was next to him now, looking at me in that same way, that same strange look on his face. 

“I want to go.” I murmured. My body began to weaken as it was pushed back, into other people who were suddenly surrounding us. It dawned on me that the music had stopped. “I want to go.”

“Stay…”

“Come, stay here with us…”

“We just want to get to know you…”

“So delicious....”

“Please stay with us…”

I began to stumble as people crowded around me, faces I didn’t recognize. “I want to leave.” I repeated. “Let me call a cab, let me call Virgil, he’ll take me home…”

My vision was spinning and I was being leaned back, slowly, onto a sea of people. I groggily noticed that my neck was being rolled to the side, inspected. Hands were racking up and down my body, down my arms, around my hands and feet. My vision was swimming, and I felt something like nausea sweep over me. 

“Give him some room.” 

A new voice, one that sounded familiar, even with my pulse pounding in my head. I closed my eyes and listened as the new person whom everyone seemed to be listening to, asked some things about how much I’d had, what they’d given me, if they should let me sit for a while and dilute. I frowned at the wording he used, confused. 

Someone knelt next to my head and I felt their hot breath in my ear as they leaned over my body, not sitting on me, but body overcoming the top half of me. “How are you doing there, Roman?” 

“What?” I breathed, confused. I opened my eyes and saw Logan leaning over me, a pained expression on his face. “Some party.”

“Yes, it is.” Logan sighed. “I asked them to pick someone at random. I didn’t think it would be you, but… that is a possibility of it being random, isn’t it?” 

“What are you talking about?” I whispered. “Wait, what’s… what’s happening?” 

“Something unpleasant, but necessary.” Logan sighed. “I rather liked you, Roman. I really did. You always seemed fun to be around. I’ll miss you greatly.”

“You’ll… what?” There was weight on my legs now, weight on my arms. I looked up at Logan and felt my heart begin to beat faster, my breathing quicken with panic. “Logan, what’s going on?” 

“A vampire does not need a lot of blood to subsist. We try to kill animals where we can, to get by. But sometimes, we need something more human.” Logan pulled a small kit from his jacket as he swam in my vision, and from it a long, large needle. “There are a good number of us now, and every once in a while, we must… do something to get by, you see.”

“I don’t see!” I tried to move my arms, tried to thrash, but it seemed I was buried under the weight of a thousand pounds. “I don’t see!”

I felt someone moving their hand through my hair, gently, as I felt myself begin to cry. I looked up and saw Patton, that same strange expression on his face. “I don’t see.” I whispered, looking up at him, trying to swallow the lump in my throat. “I don’t see. Is this a joke? A horrible joke?” 

“Shhh.” Patton whispered, running his hand through my hair. “Shhh… shhh…”

I looked up at Logan. “Tell me this is a joke, please tell me this is a joke, please, please.. Please…”

Logan tilted my head upwards, away from him. “I never liked looking at the eyes the moment it happened.” He sighed. “I never liked that moment.” 

I closed my eyes as he felt along my neck, feeling my jugular, closing my eyes away from the crowd of people around me, away from Patton running his hands through my hair, away from everything. When I felt the needle a moment later, it was barely even a shock. 


End file.
